Chocolate-Vanilla Swirl(Richonne drabbles): Volume 1
by prettyprincess45
Summary: A collection of Richonne drabbles, taking place anywhere and everywhere you can imagine. Feel free to request, I'll take anything! Rating may go up depending on requests.
1. Dreams

**Hello everyone! So I've decided to start a Richonne Drabble series. Yes, I'm taking requests for these, send me them via PM or review. I'll take pretty much anything. **

**These are gonna be really short. Some might be long, but for the most part they will just be small little things to read and make your day just a little better. I know that's why I write them, haha. **

**These won't be beta'd unless I write a long one. So excuse me for any mistakes, but there shouldn't be that many because these will only be a few hundred words long. **

**Prompt: Rick has a bad dream about Lori, and wakes up with Michonne right by his side. So this one is kind of Lorick and Richonne. **

**Prompt submitted by: Nobody, I created it. **

**XX **

_Rick opened his sky blue eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. _

_He blinked a few times, wondering if this was real. _

_He was in his pre apocalyptic home. The one that he had lived in with Lori and Carl. What was he doing here? He had to be dead or something. _

_The next sight he saw really made him think that he had died. It was Lori. His wife. Who had died during childbirth. _

_Rick got up from the spot that he was lying on on the floor, approaching his wife. Had the apocalypse been a dream? A hoax? If that was the case, why wasn't he in the hospital? Had the whole gunshot thing been a dream too? Rick was confused. _

_"Lori?" He asked her, unsure of what else to say. Her skin was translucent, ghost like. As he approached her, she put her hand on his cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips, so lightly that it almost felt like nothing. _

_"It's ok, I'm here now." She told him. _

_"Why am I here? Did I die?" Rick asked his wife, but she didn't reply. Instead, she repeated what she had just said. _

_"It's ok, I'm here now." _

_"Lori? Answer me. Why am I here? **Am I dead?**" Rick was a bit afraid of what was going on. Why wouldn't she answer him? _

**_"Rick, don't be afraid. Its ok, I'm here now." _**

_Why was she repeating herself? Her voice was beginning to fade as she kept repeating herself again and again. _

_"Lori?" He asked. Lori's image was beginning to fade, as if she really was a ghost. _

_"Lori?" He asked again. Nothing at all. _

_"Lori?" He said a little louder this time. He was getting a bit frantic. He had to talk to her. He Had to find out what exactly was going on. _

**_"LORI?" _**

**XX**

Rick opened his eyes once again, adjusting to his surroundings. He want in the house anymore, he was in a dark room.

"Rick? Are you ok?" Rick heard someone ask. He looked for the source.

"Lori?" He asked.

"No. It's me, Michonne. I heard you in your sleep, yelling. Are you alright?"

Rick turned to face Michonne, everything coming back to him. He must've been having a bad dream.

"I'm ok. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." He said, running his hand through his sweaty hair and moving closer to her.

"It's fine. I know how it is to have bad dreams. Trust me." She kissed his sweaty forehead and pulled him closer.

He kissed her back. She was what kept him from falling and going insane, and he loved her for that, and many other things.

"I love you." Rick told her.

"I love you too." She told him, planting another kiss on his lips.


	2. Telling Carl

**Hello again everyone! So I got a lot of positive feedback last time, and it makes me so happy! Thanks everyone, I even got some prompts that I'll be sure to fill! **

**Sorry for any OOC in this chapter, this is just how imagine everybody to act in a situation like this. **

**Thanks to: Guest, BiggestWalkingDeadAddict, focusedOnProsperity, Guest, Rocknrollprincess131, pen123, 6980085LMFAO, mishafer, and literaturechick. Every single review means so much! **

**Prompt: Rick and Michonne tell Carl about their relationship. **

**Prompt submitted by: BiggestWalkingDeadAddict via review on fanfiction . Net**

**XX**

"So, are you we gonna tell him, or what?" Rick asked Michonne.

"You said that we were going to. You weren't lying, were you?" Michonne asked him, grabbing his hand.

"I just don't know how to tell my son something like this. He might take it the wrong way. It's hard for a boy to see his father with another woman after his mother's death. He might never speak to me. He might accept it. Or he'll burst out crying." Rick said, squeezing Michonne's hand. Ever since they had arrived at Alexandria, they had wanted to tell Carl of their new relationship. But they had kept it hidden from Carl and mostly every other person in the group, fearing what they would think, especially Carl. The only other group member that actually knew was Daryl, and that was because Rick had told him.

"He will be fine with it. He's older now. If he was a younger kid, I would understand that he probably wouldn't. But he's more mature." Michonne insisted.

"That's exactly what I mean." Rick looked down at the floor and sighed. "He'll hate me forever if he doesn't like that I've moved on. Kids don't like that, and when they're his age, they can be twice as rotten."

"I know. Hon, I think that you should talk to him yourself though. Both of us going in there might be a little... Overwhelming."

"Ok then. Sounds like a plan. Wish me luck." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and kisser her lips softly.

She laughed, kissing him again. Sometimes, Rick super sexy, and other times, he was too adorable for words. Either way, Michonne loved him unconditionally.

"What?" I wasn't kidding!" He said. There wasn't even a smile on his face.

See? Adorableness.

"Just go. There's no need to be afraid of him, he won't kill you." Michonne told him.

He sighed. "I just don't know what he'll do. That's the problem. It's like a jack in the box. As I'm talking to him, I'll be cranking the lever, and I have no idea when the box is going to open and Carl is going to jump out at me." He said, getting up.

"Just tell him slowly. Don't just go in there and say 'well Carl, I'm in a new relationship now.' Just start a conversation with him, and bring it up when you feel the time is right."

"What if there is never a right time?"

"Then you'll have to tell him tomorrow."

"What if no day is the right day?"

"Listen. I've never seen you as afraid as this, especially over something like talking to your son. I know it's going to be hard, it had to be done. We want him to hear it from you and not find out in another way."

"What do you mean?"

"Like... Catch us in the act or something. He'll definitely hate you or avoid you, kids hate finding out like that."

"Ok. Well, I'm going now. I'll be back to let you know how it went. If I don't come back, well, you know what it means."

Michonne rolled her eyes again and watched as Rick exited the room.

XX

Rick swung open the door to Carl's room gently, nervous. Michonne was right, he had been this afraid of something before. Not even with all of that scary shit going on outside.

Rick sighed as he entered the room. Start a conversation. Bring it up when the time was right. Never in his life did he actually think that he would have to do this.

His son was sitting on his bed. Rick approached and sat beside him. Carl stared at his father like he was insane.

"Hey dad." He said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Hey Carl." Rick said. He was off to a smooth start.

"So..." Carl stared at the wall.

"How are ya doing? What are you doing?" Rick tried.

Carl turned to face his father. "You came in here to tell me something important, didn't you?"

Rick was shocked. How did his son figure him out so quickly? He didn't exactly blame him, he never came in before to actually talk his son.

"Well... Uh..." Rick stuttered.

"Either that or I'm in trouble."

Teenagers could be real snots sometimes, and Carl was becoming an example of that. Rick didn't know what to do now. He wasn't expecting this, not one bit.

"Well, there is something that I wanted to tell you, but do we really need to get into that just yet?" Rick said.

"Yeah." Carl said. Rick just decided to ignore his attitude.

"Well... Carl..." Never had Rick thought that he would be this tongue tied and confused.

"What?"

"Well... I've kind of... Moved on now." Rick said, gulping. How would his son react to this?

"Moved on? You mean like... From mom?" Carl asked, looking his father in the face. This was going to be the hard part...

"Yeah. From mom." Rick felt a bit wrong saying that. He loved Lori, he would always love Lori, but he knew deep down inside that she would want him to stop grieving and move on. He knew it sounded cliché, but he knew it was right.

"So you're in another relationship? With who?" Rick could tell his som was a bit surprised... And angry. But what could he do? He had to be expecting a new relationship soon.

"Yes I'm in another relationship." Was all that Rick could say.

"With WHO?" Carl was furious now. This was just what Rick had expected.

"Michonne." Rick finally found it in him to say.

His son didn't answer immediately. He took a few silent seconds(probably to process what his father had just said) to himself, staring once again at the wall. He breathed in and out heavily.

Rick's nerves were really building up now. He didn't know what to do at this point. Say something? Wait?

Carl looked over at his father. The look on his face was pretty neutral, Rick couldn't tell if he was happy or angered.

"You okay?" Rick asked his son.

"I'm fine dad. It's okay. About the relationship I mean. I really like Michonne, she's really good to me and all of that. It's just going to be really hard at first though. I mean, I'll have to adjust to someone new hugging me, telling me that they love me, kissing me at night. It's goofing to be hard to have someone new to tell about my hard days, someone new to look up to other than you. It's going to be hard, but I'm sure it'll be okay. If mom could talk to you, she would want you to move on. She would want you to be happy after all of what's happened. I do too dad. I know it hasn't seemed like I've been the nicest kid lately, but dad, you've been through more than I could ever imagine and I think that you kind if deserve a new relationship. It's fine. It may take a while to get used to, but we'll be fine. I know Michonne though, so it may not take that long of a time get used to."

Rick absorbed his son's words. They were so mature and surprising. He looked into his son's eyes, which were brimming with tears.

He pulled his son in for a hug. It felt weird at first, they hadn't done this in awhile. They needed to do this more often.

The hardest part was over, telling Carl. Now he just had to tell the rest of the group.

It would have to wait. Right now, he just wanted to live in this moment.


	3. TV Night

**Hello again everyone! Anyone ready for another Drabble? I've been having a great week(not that anyone cares), so I have decided to actually get some writing done! Yay! Even if it is something short like this. **

**Thanks to my reviewers: pen123, Guest, 6980085LMFAO, and rocknrollprincess131. I loved reading every single one of my reviews last time, keep them coming! It's good to see that most of you were quite amused with the title, to say the least. Ok I'll shut up now. Oh, wait. If I haven't used your prompt yet, I'm sorry. I'll write every single request I get sooner or later, I'm not ignoring you! **

**Prompt: Rick and Michonne watching a zombie movie. Modern AU, no Lori. **

**Prompt submitted by: Nobody, I made it up. **

**XX **

Rick widened his eyes at the screen as Michonne changed the channel. The stupid lifetime movie that they were watching for the past 2 hours was finally over, thank god. Rick was happy until he saw what Michonne was turning the channel to now, a cooking show.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked her, hoping she would catch on. He did not want to watch this BS right now, not after he suffered through that whole torture that was the lovey dovey Lifetime movie.

"Changing the channel." She replied sarcastically.

"To this? I just had to watch that whole love story thing and now you're going to make me watch some chick standing over a stove talking half the time? Why don't we watch I want for once." Rick complained.

"Ok, you whiny little girl. What do you want to watch?" Michonne joked, handing him the remote.

Rick flipped through channels for a few good minutes, until finally stopping on one. Michonne stared at what he had put on in disbelief.

"Please tell me that this is a joke." She said, staring at him.

"Um, no. Why would this be a joke? This is what I want to watch." He said. Michonne willed herself not to giggle. He sounded like a little child sometimes.

Michonne stared at the screen, sighing. On the screen, there was guy with a sword cutting up zombies. Zombies! It made Michonne want to start cracking up. This whole idea of zombies, dead things wanting to eat people, was just plain ridiculous. Who could even get joy out of watching this shit? Apparently, Rick could.

"Zombies? Are you serious? The whole idea is absurd." She insisted.

"And awesome." Rick said, "Now hush. This is a good show."

Michonne rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ok. Flesh eaters. So fun." Michonne said, as the show went on commercial.

"It is! You never know, something like this could actually happen. It's good to watch shows like this and be prepared. I mean, what's Lifetime gonna teach ya? Nothing." Rick said.

"It's never going to happen."

"And of it does? What will be your plan?"

"Um, stay quarantined off from the world until they find a cure."

"And if they don't?"

"Then I guess we will have to fight them like those hooligans on TV. You know, if the zombies will actually eat people." Michonne felt a smile creeping it's way onto her lips. Was she actually having fun thinking about this stupid stuff? Maybe this show wouldn't be so bad..

"Yes! That's my girl!" Rick said, putting his arm around her. She glared at him.

"We can be a team, and we can be declared the most badass couple! Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Yeah, you big dork, now hush and let's watch this dumb show."

Rick looked at her in disbelief. "You actually want to watch this now?"

"Yeah. I mean, I want to be prepared if this actually happens." Michonne joked.

"See," he said, kissing her, "I knew you'd like it."

Michonne rolled her eyes and reciprocated the kiss. "I don't like it yet. I haven't watched it yet. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

They watched the show for a bit. On the next commercial break, Michonne leaned over and whispered in Rick's ear. "You're right. I do kind of like this stupid show so far. Kind of intense."

Rick smiled.

"Oh and by the way, I saw you crying at the end of the Lifetime movie." A smile grew on Michonne's face, while Rick's faded.

The smile suddenly appeared again. "Shut up." He said playfully.

"Ok, I will. But only because the zombie show is back on.


	4. Grateful

**Hey everyone! So it's been a long time, and this is so short, but I really wanted to post. Maybe I'll write more than one today, but I won't make any promises. **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers: ssaamm23, pen123, and rocknrollprincess131. It makes me so happy that you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. **

**Prompt: Rick is grateful for who has with him. Mostly family centric, but with Richonne moments. **

**XX **

Rick held baby Judith close, feeling Michonne sit next to him on the ground. He looked at her lovingly, and then looked down at the baby. He didn't know what a man like him did to deserve a wonderful family like them in his life. He'd done a lot of shit, and most of it he wasn't even proud of.

He was lucky. Most people had lost all of their family, stripped of everything and everyone that they loved. He did lose his wife, and he missed her every single day, but he was lucky enough to find love again, something most people wouldn't even think about. He didn't think he would ever fall in love again either, but he did and he didn't want to change a thing.

Rick leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Michonne's lips. There was no way to show her how grateful he was to have her. She saved him when he thought he was a goner, she helped him put himself together and pick up all of the broken pieces that were his heart. Hell, she'd even been there for his kids when he couldn't be, when he wasn't at his best. He, of all people, knew how harsh life was and how times like this could be difficult for anyone, and he was glad that he had someone to help him cope. She was his rock, and he loved her.

"Can I hold her?" Michonne asked, looking down at the baby. Rick didn't even have to think, he handed her the baby right away.

"I love you." He told her as she took the baby into her arms.

"I love you too." She replied. And he knew that she meant it, and he was grateful.

Rick had wondered more than once if this was all a fantasy, all in his mind. He'd never imagined a life like this during the apocalypse. After he lost Lori, he thought that his life was going to be total hell. But she was the light.

Rick felt himself smiling as he saw his son approach, and then sit down on the floor beside him. He looked over to see Michonne smirking as well. She loved to see when Rick and Carl got along well, they were usually so distant.

Rick put his arm around his son, and his son didn't even more or try to get away, like he usually would.

Rick smiled, once again thinking _Whst did a piece of shit like me ever do to deserve __such great people in my life? _


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys and girls, I know you're reading this and thought that it was a chapter. I know you probably hate me. Well guess what? I hate me too. **

**I mi just wanted to let you all know that I'm leaving for a bit(again, I know) and that's because of school. I'm currently in 11th grade, and I'm taking 3 college level courses(last year I only took two). I want to focus on school, and get off fanfiction. It distracts me. I want to do well this year, because if I get distracted, I can fail this year easily. **

**School gets a bit overwhelming for me at times, and I barely have time to sit and watch 30 minutes of TV. **

**I hope you all can understand this and what I'm going through. In really sorry, but believe it or not, I am a real person with responsibilities and school is always first for me. **

**I'll update when I can, but don't expect too many chapters from me. **

**Sorry again, **

**Prettyprincess45 **


	6. Haunting In The Prison

**I wrote this during gym class on my phone, so excuse any errors. **

**Prompt: Carl hears some weird noises around the prison and decides to investigate, only to find his father and Michonne together. **

**XX **

"Did you hear that?" Patrick asked Carl, who was reading a comic book. Carl looked up and stated at his friend as if he was crazy.

"Hear what?" Carl asked.

"I dunno. I heard some really weird noises just a second ago. Maybe I'm going crazy, but I could've sworn that I heard something."

"You probably are going insane, because I didn't hear a thing." Carl went back to his comic book, and Patrick sighed.

They sat in silence for a few seconds. No noises were heard, and both Carl and Patrick were listening closely.

Then, just as Carl was closing up his comic book, a faint noise was heard. It sounded like a moan or groan, or something like that. Carl and Patrick exchanged strange "what the hell was that" glances.

"You heard it this time?" Patrick asked Carl.

"Yeah. It sounded like a ghost or something." Carl said. "You think the prison is haunted or something?"

"Maybe we should go check it out."

"Maybe."

"Are you afraid?" Patrick said mockingly.

"No." Carl stood up. "Come on. Let's go see what it is."

They searched around, looking in all of the cells. There was nothing unusual, just everyone doing their regular things. Carl and Patrick asked everyone if they had heard the noise, but nobody claimed to hear anything. Glenn did, but he said not to worry because it was probably just the wind. Carl tried to look for his father, but he wasn't in sight. He was probably doing something important. Maybe he was outside in the garden.

They looked in the cafeteria. Nothing there either.

Next was the prison showers. As they were walking there, Carl crashed right into Daryl.

"Ya'll heard the noises too?" Daryl asked the two teenagers.

"Yeah. We thought it was a ghost or something." Patrick answered. The thee of them walked into the showers. As they walked in, they heard moving around. They heard someone say "Fuck. Can never do shit around here without someone snooping around."

Carl heard a zipper zip up and looked over to see his father.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Carl asked.

Carl saw his father help Michonne get up, and knew in about two seconds what was going on.

"Well shit. Next time be a little quieter. We thought we heard a damn ghost." Daryl said, chuckling and walking away. Carl and Patrick did the same.

"We thought that shit was a ghost, when it was really just your dad getting lucky. Let's just say I wasn't expecting that." Daryl said, laughing.

Carl's cheeks turned into a deep red. "Yeah."

XX

"That was mortifying." Michonne told Rick as soon as Carl, Patrick, and Daryl left.

"Kids, always killing the mood." Rick said.

"Why do you think Daryl was with them?"

"Who fucking knows."

"What are we going to tell Carl?"

"We'll worry about that later. For now, let's just resume what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted..."


	7. Jessie's Guy, Part 1

**Prompt: Rick is the hot guy in high school. Michonne has her eyes on him, although he's already taken by Jessie****. There's a big dance coming up and Michonne is hoping that there is someway to get Rick to notice her and dump Jessie. **

**This one is going to be two parts long, loves. Enjoy. **

**XX **

"Oh my gawd, look. It's Rick Grimes."

"Calm down. Act normal. Rick is walking by."

"Is it me, or do Rick's eyes get more blue every day. God he's hot as hell."

"Have you seen Rick's ass though? Delicious."

These were just some of the things Rick Grimes often heard in the hall as he was walking by. He was used to it all by know. Sure, it felt good to hear that all of the girls thought you were hot, but to Rick it was sometimes annoying. Especially since he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend that would always be bitching and complaining.

"Rick! Rick! Rick!" He heard his girlfriend, Jessie, screaming from behind him. He whipped around to face her.

"Jessie? Is something wrong?" He asked her, cocking his brow. There was always something with her. He wondered what it would be this damn time.

"Why have you been ignoring me? Last night you didn't text me at all and ignored my call. Something I should know about?"

"Jessie, I was with Shane and the boys last night, we were watching football. I got home pretty late, so I decided to talk to you today." He said, and it was the complete truth. The last time that he had called Jessie late at night, she bitched at him because he woke her up. Most girls would kill for Rick to call them late at night, but apparently Jessie didn't. And now he didn't call her, she was bitching too. Was there no way to win with her? Rick was sure that there wasn't.

"Whatever." She said, grabbing his hand, and entwining their fingers. He knew exactly why she wasn't bitching anymore. They were walking by a group a girls, and all of these girls were known to drool over Rick whenever he walked by. Jessie was most definitely a jealous type, and didn't like when any other girl have her man googly eyes. She knew Rick was hot, but she wasn't willing to share him. Not even a little piece.

They walked by the group of girls, and Jessie could practically feel their jealousy. She smiled. Once again, she had won. She was the one holding Rick's hand, and they weren't.

XX

Michonne watched Rick and Jessie walk by, pretending that she was going in her locker. She wanted to roll her eyes and gag. Rick didn't look the least bit interested in her anymore. When they first started going out, Rick was all over Jessie. But now, he barely seemed like he wanted to hold her hand. Honestly, she didn't blame him. Jessie was overly whiny and clingy.

Yeah, she thought Rick was an absolute hottie. Yeah, she had her eye on him. But that didn't make her jealous of Jessie. If she was, that would mean that she wanted a dysfunctional relationship. A one sided relationship.

She had liked Rick since before he even went out with Jessie. Now she regretted not telling him because the girl with him could've very well been her, but she felt like she threw that opportunity away. But maybe not...

She looked above her locker, at the poster that was announcing the school dance that was set to take place on Halloween. She imagined that Rick was going with Jessie... But maybe not. Maybe, just maybe, she could win him over in that time. Maybe, just maybe, he would dump Jessie before the dance, and he could go with her.

She smiled at the mere thought.


End file.
